My Space Jam
by beautifulmonster1318
Summary: In a strange turn of events, Amber and her friends are sucked into Looney Tune Land rather than Michael Jordan. Will they help the toons win the big game? Or does the mix-up end in disaster? Rated mature for some swearing and such.
1. The Surprise

**So I've had this idea in my head for years and here it is. Amber is me and Cassie, Jake, Marco, Tobias, and Ashlee are my nonexistent friends that I invented back when I watched way too much Animorphs. xD I do not own Space Jam or the Looney Toons, nor am I making any money from this story. 'Kay so enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Amber is a 20-year-old girl with a pretty average life. She loves hanging out with her friends, going shopping, watching movies, and pretty much anything else that most people enjoy. Beneath all of that though, she is very different. This may be noticeable from her appearance; she has 14 ear piercings, a lip piercing on her left side, a piercing through her right nostril, two star skin-divers below her left eye and one on each of her clavicles, a bellybutton piercing, a tongue piercing, horizontal nipple piercings, a tribal tattoo on her lower back, swirly star designs down her foot and stomach, a Japanese symbol on the back of her neck, waist-length black hair, and she always dresses in interesting, gothic-style clothing. She's involved in beauty school, sewing classes, dance classes, and she started a band with a few of her friends, but that still isn't enough; she's always daydreaming, wishing for more excitement. Then, one day, she gets her wish.<p>

Amber's parents had just left town for a couple weeks and, not wanting to be alone for that long, she makes plans to stay with her buddies. She packs up all of her necessities and drives to Jake's house, where they usually hang out. Upon arriving, she grabs her stuff, locks up her car, and heads for the front door. Before she can even ring the doorbell, the door swings open and a scary gorilla mask pops out at her face.

She jumps slightly before sighing and saying, "Hey, Marco…"

The gorilla says, "Aw man…" before taking the mask off to reveal an attractive, Latino guy with nearly shoulder-length black hair and his ears pierced beneath it. "It doesn't work anymore!"

She laughs, "After a hundred times, no!"

A black-skinned girl comes up behind Marco and says, "Did you seriously just use that mask again?"

"Yes, he did!" Amber cuts in.

Marco laughs, "Come on, Cassie! You know it was funny when it'd send her running and screaming like a little girl! Well… she IS a little girl, but still…"

Amber punches him in the arm at that, "Hey, rude!"

He winces in pain and Cassie laughs, "You better watch yourself, Marco! That 'little girl' can pack a punch!"

"I noticed…" he mutters, rubbing his sore arm.

Cassie turns to Amber, "Ignore Marco, we've got a better surprise in store for you! Well… it was a surprise for me and Ashlee too, but… now we know so…"

Marco cuts in, "Yeah yeah, we get it Cass!" grabbing Amber's bag from her and adding, "Get your butt in here, chica! We've all been dying to tell you!"

Amber raises her eyebrows at him before squeezing by them, into the house. They lead her up to Jake's room.

Upon entering the room, a tall girl with short blonde, red, purple, and black streaked hair, a nose piercing, and a tongue piercing runs up to hug Marco and give him a peck on the lips, "Hey, babe."

"Jeez woman, control yourself!" says Marco, trying to act offended.

She hits his arm playfully in response. Cassie then asks, "How much are you paying Ashlee to date you again?"

"Oh ha-ha, very funny…" Marco says sarcastically.

Ashlee turns to Amber, "Yay! You're here!"

A guy with blonde, curly hair and bright blue eyes says, "About time!" from the edge of the bed. "I thought you forgot where I live!"

Amber laughs, "Oh shush, Jake! You said 6:00 and it's like 6:15 now so cool your panties down!"

The others laugh and the guy next to Jake, who looks part Asian, has black hair past his shoulders, has an eyebrow piercing on the left side of his face, and has three piercings on both his ears, says, "You'll need to cool your panties down when we tell you what we're doing over these next two weeks!"

"Shush, Tobias! And enough with the suspense already, you guys! Just tell me what's going on!"

Jake grins and says, "Alright alright… You know that basketball competition that Marco, Tobias, and I entered?"

"You won?!"

"Yep! And better yet, guess what we won!"

"Um… some kind of amazing trip maybe? Please say yes!"

He laughs, "Yes! And we have tickets for six people!"

Amber squeals and hops up and down excitedly.

Ashlee laughs at her enthusiasm, "We haven't even told you where we're going yet!"

"OMG where?!"

Marco answers, "North Carolina, to meet the best basketball player who ever lived!"

Amber gapes at him, "Michael Jordan?!"

He smirks, "The one and only."

"Holy tits!"

The others laugh at that and Cassie says, "We knew you'd be excited!"

"You bet I am! When are we leaving?"

Jake answers, "Tomorrow at noon… so we gotta be up early… but it's totally worth it, right?"

Amber giggles, "Fuck yes! So that's why you guys emphasized my packing so much stuff… I was like holy shit, guys… I just live down the street…"

Marco laughs, "Yeah, well North Carolina ain't down the street!"

"No kidding… So what's on the agenda for tonight? No drinking and partying it up I take it?"

Tobias snorts, "Not unless you wanna wake your drunken ass up at 8 AM tomorrow!"

Amber laughs at that, "Um no thanks!"

"I thought not!"

Marco looks at Jake, "Why don't we play that new game you've been raving about, fool?"

Jake shrugs, "Sure, but will that be enough to entertain us all night?"

Tobias stands up, "I can go to King's to grab us popcorn and some of those Redbox movies…"

"Sounds great, I'll go with you!" Amber says.

So Tobias and Amber go to get the entertainment while the others get started on the video game. They spend the night laughing and having a great time, even during the horror movies that Amber picked out. They all shower and go to bed a little later than they should have, around 2 AM.


	2. Meeting Michael

**I do not own Space Jam or the Looney Toons, nor am I making any money from this story. I only own myself and bits of my friends, which are based on the characters from Animorphs… which I don't own either. 'Kay so enjoy! xD**

* * *

><p>They struggle to get up and around by 8 AM that morning, but somehow manage it. They all get ready, wearing sleeveless shirts and shorts due to the hot summer weather, and make sure all their necessities are packed up. After checking their things for what seems like the hundredth time, they load themselves and their bags into Tobias' big, black truck and head to the airport.<p>

Going through airport security and waiting to board their flight is, of course, tedious. The almost four hour flight to Charlotte isn't too bad though because they watch movies on Jake and Marco's portable DVD players the entire time. They use multiple DVD players because of their seating arrangements, but they play the same movie at the same time so they're pretty much watching it together (Marco's idea, of course.) As much fun as they have, they're glad when their plane finally lands in Charlotte, excited to meet MJ himself.

After leaving the plane and getting their luggage, they go to meet whoever is going to take them to Michael's house. They all look around for a minute before Marco shouts excitedly, "There we are!" and points to a limo driver holding a sign that says 'MJ's home boys'.

Jake laughs, "You seriously told them to put that, Marco?"

"Of course, fool!"

Laughing, they all walk over to the driver and Jake tells him, "Yeah um… that's us…"

The driver chuckles and opens the doors for them before hopping into the driver's seat. They all get into the back of the limo, getting excited butterflies in their tummies.

Amber looks around to see an assortment of goodies, including wine and candy, "Jackpot!"

"You're still underage, missy!" Marco says, referring to the wine.

She laughs, "Hey, I'm only 6 months away! And who's gonna know? You and Jake are the only ones here that're 21 anyways…"

Jake laughs, "I can see it now, 'Michael Jordan arrested for serving alcohol to minors…'"

"Oh fine, party pooper! I won't have any… You can't stop me from getting a sugar high though…" Amber says defiantly, grabbing handfuls of the candy.

Marco laughs, "Knock yourself out, kid…" as he grabs the wine and pops it open, making her glare at him.

It doesn't seem to take long before they reach Michael's house; if you could call it that. Looking out the window, they all gasp and Marco exclaims, "Holy shit! That's not a house, that's a CASTLE!"

"No kidding!" Ashlee says and the others agree.

As the limo pulls through the gates, they notice that the number 23 is build into them. Amber laughs, "That's so awesome! I wonder if he has a 23-shaped swimming pool!"

The limo comes to a stop and they all hop out, gazing up at Michael's house in awe. Tobias says, "Guys… we are the luckiest motherfuckers on the whole goddamn planet right now…"

"Hell yes we are!" Jake and Marco say together, giving each other and then Tobias high-fives.

Ashlee giggles, "This isn't my wet dream like it is to you boys, but… I gotta admit it, this is pretty kickass…"

"What are we waiting for?!" Cassie says impatiently, starting towards the front door. The others laugh and follow her.

Jake rings the doorbell and they wait, practically holding their breaths. They're all slightly disappointed when a butler answers the door, but really, they know they shouldn't have expected it to be MJ himself.

The butler smiles at them and says, "You must be the contest winners! Come in come in…" before standing aside to let them in. "I'll show you kids where to put your things and then I'll take you to meet Michael. He's outside shooting hoops."

Cassie smiles, "Naturally."

The butler shows them upstairs to Michael's guest rooms, which are insanely nice. Theirs is gigantic, with a kitchen, living room, balcony, and six separate bedrooms with their own bathrooms. There are big screen TVs in each room and one that more closely resembles a movie theater screen in the living room. There's even a bar and racks of every kind of sweet imaginable. Amber gapes at all of it, "I think I'm in heaven…"

"You said it, sister…" Cassie agrees.

They all rush to try and choose their bedroom first, putting their stuff inside and then following the butler back out of the room. They follow him back down the stairs and out the back door, down to Michael's own personal basketball court.

Upon seeing Michael, Cassie lets out a squeal of delight and clamps her hands over her mouth, blushing. Amber smirks at her best friend, but secretly feels just as excited. Michael grins and dribbles over to them, "Hey guys! So you're my winners, huh?"

"Yes!" they all say excitedly at the same time.

Marco rushes forward, "MJ, dude, I'm such a big fan! Can you sign my shirt?" thrusting a sharpie at Michael's face.

"Jeez, man, way to greet the guy…" Jake says, rolling his eyes.

Michael laughs and says, "Don't worry about it!" taking the sharpie from Marco and signing his shirt, making him grin like a school girl. Amber smirks.

Cassie giggles, "I think Marco's in love…"

Marco says, "Hell yes I am!" making everyone laugh.

They all then take turns hugging Michael, getting pictures with him, and having him sign various objects. When they're all done fulfilling their fan needs, they play some basketball with him; Michael and the girls versus Marco, Jake, and Tobias. Needless to say, the team with Michael on it wins.

Afterwards, they're all beat and go back up to the house for refreshments. In the kitchen there's every kind of drink imaginable to choose from. Amber and Cassie have peaches and cream smoothies, Ashlee has a strawberry banana smoothie, and Marco, Jake, and Tobias have Gatorade with Michael. Amber talks to Ashlee and tunes the boys out while they discuss basketball things with Michael; she'd never really been into sports. Cassie just sits there and drools over Michael. Amber giggles and thinks, _And she said Marco's in love… ha!_

They spend the night relaxing with Michael, enjoying his food and entertainment. They shower and go to bed somewhat early though, being tired from such an exciting day. As Amber lies on the comfy, king-sized guest bed, she thinks about all the exciting things they'd be able to do while they're here. Michael promised to show them the city in his limo, take them to meet his friends, and take them to any event they want to see. _This is gonna be an epic two weeks… _she thinks happily before falling asleep.


	3. Kidnapped

**I do not own Space Jam or the Looney Toons, nor am I making any money from this story. I only own myself and bits of my friends, which are based on the characters from Animorphs… which I don't own either. 'Kay so enjoy! xD**

* * *

><p>The next week is every bit as epic as Amber had imagined. The first day they go out for a night on the town, checking out the clubs and the best hang-outs. They enjoy it, but there isn't enough time to see everything that they want to so they end up doing that for a few more nights. On the fourth night Michael takes them to a basketball game, which even Amber finds exciting because she'd never been to one before. Marco makes a point of taking her through the basics of the game so that she can understand everything that's going on down on the court. After the game ends, they go out for pizza and ice cream; Amber's favorite combination.<p>

They shower and get to bed right when they get home because they have to wake up somewhat early to go golfing with Michael and his friends the next day. Amber doesn't really look forward to that because she finds golfing extremely boring. Even the guys aren't overly excited about it.

They all wake up at 10 AM the next day to get ready. Amber wears a purple tank-top, a black and purple layered skirt, black gloves with purple stars on them, monster patterned flip-flops, and purple eye-shadow with her black eyeliner and mascara to match; Cassie wears a black tank-top, dark blue jean shorts, and black flip-flops; Ashlee wears a red tank-top, dark blue jean shorts, red fishnet tights, and black gothic boots; Marco wears an orange t-shirt, jean cargo pants, and black socks with his orange and black sneakers; Tobias wears a black wife-beater that shows off his tribal arm tattoos, black cargo pants, and black gothic boots; and Jake wears a blue sleeveless shirt, jean cargo pants, and white socks with his white and black sneakers. After they're finally all ready, they go downstairs to have breakfast.

Michael grins at them as they enter the kitchen, "'Morning guys!"

"Good morning!" they all say cheerfully.

"So… what would y'all think about spending a few nights at Bill Murray's house?"

They gape at him and Cassie asks, "For real?"

He chuckles, "Yeah… I told him that you guys were here and he said you're more than welcome to if you want. Whadda yah think?"

They exchange excited glances and Amber says, "I think yes!"

He smiles at them, "Alright! You guys should pack a few nights worth of stuff to take with us then."

Feeling much more excited about golfing than they ever dreamed possible, they all shovel down their breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes and run back upstairs to pack their things. Once they manage to squeeze everything they need into only two bags, they go back downstairs to meet Michael.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" they all reply.

"Alright, let's go…" he says with a smile, leading them out the front doors to the limo.

The limo takes them to the golf course, where they find Bill Murray, Larry Bird, and some fat guy with glasses waiting for them. The fat guy rushes over and says, "Michael!"

Michael sighs and responds, "Hey, Stan…"

"Who are the kids?"

"They're the competition winners. They've been hangin' out with me this week."

"Oh! Nice to meet you kids!" he says, shaking Jake's hand enthusiastically, "I'm Stan, Stan Podolak!"

"Um… hi…" Jake says uncertainly before pulling his hand away and wiping it on his pants.

Stan proceeds to shake the other five's hands just as enthusiastically. Michael gives them a look behind Stan's back that says 'I'm SO sorry!' making Amber suppress a giggle. They then walk over to Bill and Larry to introduce themselves. A few autographs and pictures later, they start playing golf.

Bill goes first, talking to his ball like a crazy person instead of hitting it. "Okay, little guy... Are you my friend? Or are you my enemy? You are my friend… you are my ally... you are my associate, my personal assistant…"

After a few minutes, Larry gets tired of it and says, "Just hit the ball!"

Bill does and it's not too bad of a shot. Larry goes next, but doesn't even come close. Then it's Michael's turn. Amber feels bad for him because Stan has to follow him over to the putt and give him a pep talk. _Wow… that guy is pathetic…_ Cassie gives Amber a look and she can tell that she's thinking the same thing.

When Michael finally gets Stan to shut up and go away, he hits the ball. It soars high into the air, so high that they can't even see it. It hits the ground quite a distance from the hole, but it keeps going towards it. Bill shouts, "It is ALIVE!" Amber thinks that he might actually be right; the ball spins and moves towards the hole as though it has a mind of its own before dropping into it.

They cheer and Michael high-fives them all excitedly, "My first hole-in-one!"

"Dude, that was AWESOME!" Marco says as he gives him a high-five. "You guys should take a picture of us reaching for the ball!"

Cassie hits him, "Marco, it's HIS first hole-in-one, not ours!"

"He can get a picture afterwards! We can just pretend to get it!"

Cassie sighs at him, but Michael chuckles and says, "That's fine with me."

Marco whoops excitedly and runs towards the golf hole, the others shaking their heads and following him. He puts his hand in the hole and grins towards the camera that Stan is holding while the others position themselves around him. Suddenly, before they can even blink, something unexpected happens.

A lasso appears, wrapping itself around Marco's arm and pulling him into the hole. Since Ashlee has a hold of Marco, she starts to get pulled in too. Seeing this, Jake grabs her leg before it disappears from sight, which causes Cassie to grab onto him, Amber to grab onto her, and finally Tobias to grab onto Amber. Michael, Bill, Larry, and Stan all gape at them as they disappear down the hole.

"What kind of camera is that?!" Bill asks, yanking the camera from Stan's hands and throwing it.

Stan stutters, "But… but… I didn't…"

Michael just stands there in shock for a few moments before saying, "I hope I don't get sued for this…"


	4. Meeting the Monstars

**I do not own Space Jam or the Looney Toons, nor am I making any money from this story. I only own myself and bits of my friends, which are based on the characters from Animorphs… which I don't own either. 'Kay so enjoy! xD**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Amber and her friends are being pulled further and further underground, eventually squeezing through a big rubbery thing with the Warner Bros. logo on it. Of course, they're all too busy freaking out to notice that.<p>

Finally, there's a loud 'BOOM!' as they all hit the ground, creating a giant hole from the impact. They all climb out of the hole, wobbly and disoriented, to look around. When Amber sees that they're surrounded by a cartoon world, she thinks that she may have hit her head a little harder than necessary. "What the…?"

Marco turns to her, "Are you seeing… what I'm seeing?"

She nods, "If you're seeing a cartoon world… then yes…"

"Holy shit…"

Cassie shakes her head, "There's no way…"

A familiar voice cuts in, "Eh, there's no way what, doc?"

They all turn to see Bugs Bunny leaning against a tree and munching a carrot. They gape at him in shock as Marco says, "But… you're a cartoon character! You're not real!"

Bugs walks over to them, "Not real, eh? If I weren't real, could I do THIS?" proceeding to grab Marco and give him a big kiss on the lips.

Marco pulls away, sputtering and wiping his lips off on the back of his arm, "YUCK!"

The others all laugh at Marco's disgust and other toons pop up to take a look at them. "Who is dat?" Elmer Fudd asks from the doorway of a barber shop.

"Is that our help?" Sylvester replies as he pops out of a manhole.

A spinning Taz bursts from a mail box, "Basketball!"

Tweety flies down, "I tat I saw…" he looks at them, "I did! I did see new peoples!"

As even more toons surround them, Daffy Duck walks over and eyes them suspiciously, "Hey! They aren't Michael Jordan! What'd you do this time, rabbit?"

Bugs shrugs, "They're somebody, at least…"

Amber and her friends just gape at them. Suddenly, Marco bursts out laughing, "Michael Jordan, Bill Murray… now Looney Tunes! What happened to our lives?"

Amber giggles, "They got fucking exciting, that's what!"

Bugs looks at Daffy, "See? Michael Jordan was up there! There was just a slight mix-up…"

Marco looks at him guiltily, "Oh, that was my bad… I thought it'd be cool to get pictures of us grabbing his ball for him and yeah…"

Daffy glares at him, "Great! Just great!"

Coming to Marco's rescue, Jake asks, "What'd you guys need him for? Maybe we can help."

Bugs chuckles and puts an arm over his shoulders, "I thought you'd never ask… Yah see, these aliens come from outer space sayin' they wanna make us slaves for their theme park. Whadda we care? They're little. So we challenge them to a basketball game, but then they show up and they ain't so little; they're huge!" He continues, slightly less calmly, "And we need to beat these guys because they're talkin' about slavery! They'll make us do stand-up comedy, the same jokes every night for all eternity! We're gonna be locked up like wild animals and trotted out to perform for a buncha low-browed, bug-eyed, fat-headed, humor-challenged aliens! What I'm tryin' to say here is… WE NEED HEEELP!"

Jake blinks before responding, "Well um… we won a basketball competition to meet Michael Jordan… I mean, that's gotta count for something right?"

Daffy continues to glare, but the other toons brighten up instantly. Bugs looks at Daffy, "Aw come on! I say we give dem a chance!"

Porky stutters, "The more, the me-eh-eh-eh… Six heads are better than one!"

"Exactly!" Bugs says before turning to Jake, "You kids got names?"

Jake nods and answers, "Yeah, I'm Jake and these guys are Marco, Tobias, Amber, Cassie, and Ashlee," gesturing to each of his friends in turn.

"Nice to meet you kids! Come on, I'll show you to our gym!" Bugs says, gesturing for them to follow him.

They all exchange glances and take off after the rabbit, the other toons following behind them.

Unknown to them, one of the opposing team was spying on their meeting from behind a tree. Nawt chuckles and thinks to himself, _THAT'S their back-up plan? Oh man, wail until the guys hear this… _before running off to tell the others.

The Monstars, the opposing team, are at the outside basketball court, toning up and developing their skills. Pound, the orange-skinned bulky leader, is playing basketball against Bang, the green-skinned monster with a big chin and spiny back. He dribbles past Bang before dunking the ball into the basket.

"Nice one, man!" Bang compliments.

Pound shrugs and replies, "With the talent we stole, we're gonna crush those pipsqueaks!" making Bang and himself laugh.

Bupkus, purple-skinned and extremely muscular, stops doing push-ups and stands up to joke with the others. Blanko, blue-skinned and the tallest of them all, stands up from doing crunches. He doesn't laugh though, being nicer than the others and not really wanting to cause the Looney Tunes pain.

Soon Nawt returns and they all go over to greet their smaller, red-skinned teammate. Pound asks, "Did yah find out what the toons are plannin'?"

Nawt chuckles darkly before replying, "Yeah... They were gonna get some famous basketball player, but they messed up 'n now they got these six kids to help 'em…"

The others burst out laughing at that. Once he regains control, Pound asks, "So where are these kids at?"

Nawt shrugs, "I think they were takin' 'em to their gym."

Pound chuckles cruelly, "Come on, boys… let's go give 'em a welcoming party…"

The others laugh and follow him to the Looney Tunes' gym.

Upon entering the gym, Bugs exclaims, "Look at our facilities!"

They do. Amber exchanges glances with her friends and thinks, _Wow… this place is a wreck…_

Daffy jumps up, grabs onto a hoop, and says "We've got hoops!" before falling.

"We've got weights!" Elmer adds. Taz picks one up, but topples over from the heaviness.

"We've got balls!" Sylvester adds excitedly, opening a locker that buries him with them.

Marco gives him an incredulous look and says, "You sure do… This place is a mess."

Daffy looks at him, "Mess? You're worried about a little mess? There's nothing a little spit shine wouldn't fix... SPIT SHINE!"

"SPIT SHINE!" Yosemite Sam echoes.

They all start spitting on the floor, making Amber and her friends exchange more glances. Cassie cringes with disgust. Taz grabs a couple of mops and starts spinning around, cleaning up the mess. Once he finishes, the gym is sparkly clean. He growls, "Lemony fresh."

Amber and her friends burst out laughing. Marco says, "You guys are nuts!"

"Eh-eh, c-c-correction, we're L-L-Looney Tunes!" Porky stutters.

Daffy holds up his butt, which has a Warner Brothers logo on it, adding, "And exclusive property and trademark of Warner Brothers Inc.!" before kissing it.

They all laugh again, but stop short as a loud, rumbling noise fills the gym and makes everything shake. Suddenly, a red monster bursts through a set of doors with a growl, followed by a bulky orange one with a roar. A big, green monster and an even bigger purple monster break through a set of doors at the same time, the purple one growling, "I'm here!" A blue one, taller than any of the others, then comes in and says, "Me too!" before hitting his head on part of the ceiling, "Ow! That hurt!" They crowd around Amber and her friends, grinning evilly down at them.

"Um… who are these guys exactly?" Marco asks nervously.

"Remember the tiny little aliens I told you about?" Bugs asks before pointing at the monsters from behind him.

"Oh…"

"You heard of the Dream Team? Well we're the Mean Team, wussy boy!" the orange monster says, sneering down at him.

"Wussy boy!" the purple one echoes.

"Wussy boy?" Marco asks, looking offended.

The red monster hops onto the orange one's shoulder and says, "We're the Monstars! M-O-N… oh, um…"

The orange one cuts him off, "Let's see what you got, tough!" before tossing Marco a basketball.

Marco throws it back and says, "I'm not in the mood for basketball!"

The purple monster mocks him, putting his arm against his forehead dramatically, "I'm not in the mood for basketball!'" making the others laugh.

The green one adds, "Maybe you're chicken?" before walking around the gym, flapping his arms and making chicken noises.

Foghorn Leghorn cuts in, "Hey, I say, I resemble that remark!"

Marco glares up at him, "You callin' ME chicken?"

The orange monster says, "Hey, come here!" and grabs Marco. He squishes him up into a ball and says, "Here, take 'im!" before passing him to the red one.

The red one dribbles him and says, "Watch the footwork! Can you believe it?!" before tossing him to the green one.

The green one growls, "Get out of the way!" before dunking him into the basket, shattering the glass from the hoop in the process.

He bounces away before taking back his normal shape and shaking his head to clear it. Ashlee and Jake run to Marco to see if he's okay, Ashlee dropping to her knees beside him. The others just stand there in shock.

The orange one says, "Look at your little heroes now!" making himself and the other monsters laugh.

Marco glares up at them all and says threateningly, "You guys are makin' a BIG mistake…" as he dusts himself off.

The green one sneers at him and says, "You're all washed up, girly boy!"

"Girly boy?!" Marco asks angrily.

Tweety flies up to the monster and says, "He is not washed up! Marco will help us beat you!"

The monster growls, "Shut up!" and flicks Tweety away like a bug, making him hit a wall and crumple to the floor.

Amber gasps, making Tobias and Cassie exchange glances. Tobias laughs and says, "Uh-oh… you guys just made an enemy…"

Ignoring him, she runs to Tweety's aid and takes him in the palm of her hand, "Aw Tweety! Are you okay?!"

The blue monster looks down with concern and asks, "Yeah, are you okay?" which makes the green and purple monsters grab a hold of him and growl. Seeming to remember that they're the bad guys, the blue monster says, "Whoops…"

She giggles at them before looking back to Tweety.

"You're not scared of them, are you, Amber?" Tweety asks with watery eyes.

She looks up at the Monstars, who leer down at her threateningly. She is scared of them, but she's also tired of their crap. She stands up and glares at them, trying to act much braver than she feels, "I'm not scared of anyone that needs to beat up a little bird to feel tough… Count me in."

The toons cheer and high-five each other, but Marco interrupts, "Are you crazy, chica? You can't even play basketball!"

The Monstars all laugh at that, making Amber glare at him, "Shut up! I can learn!" She turns to Bugs, "When is this game of yours?"

"Two days from now…"

"Oh… See, Marco? I have another two days to learn…"

Marco laughs, "Oh, hold me back…"

Cassie jumps in, "I'm not lettin' my girl do this shit by herself! I'm in!"

Jake chuckles, "I guess that means I'm in… Gotta protect the girlfriend…"

"I'm in too!" Ashlee says excitedly; she's always up for any challenge.

Tobias shrugs, "Eh… why the hell not?"

They all turn to look at Marco, who glares defensively, "What? It's not my fault that you guys are nuts! Didn't you see what just happened?! I was a BALL!"

Ashlee snuggles up to him and gives him sad puppy-dog eyes, "Pweeeaaase?"

"Hey! Woman, that's cheating!"

Jake chuckles, "Women are good at that…" making Cassie walk over and hit him. "Ouch, Cass! I was just kidding!"

After looking at Ashlee's adorable sad face for too long, Marco breaks, "Alright, fine! But you owe me, missy!"

She giggles and gives him a peck on the lips, "I know, babe!"

Marco glares at the others, making Amber say, "We all love you too, jeez!"

He laughs, "Says the girl that doesn't blink when I'm hurled around and slam-dunked, but comes runnin' when the bird gets flicked…"

She laughs too, "Oh shut up! You had two people checking on you already, yah big baby…"

He pouts at that and Ashlee pats him on the head sympathetically.

Amber looks over and sees the Monstars eyeing them all with amused looks on their faces. She giggles and turns to Bugs, "So where are we gonna be stayin' 'n junk?"

"Eh, we'll get you kids into one of our best hotels."

They exchange excited glances and Ashlee goes, "Sweet!"

Wanting to practice, Amber turns to the orange monster and puts her hands out, "Ball?"

The Monstars all chuckle at her and he passes her the basketball, saying, "This oughta be good…"

She glares at him briefly and then turns her attention to the ball. She dribbles it around a bit before throwing it at the hoop nearest her. To her surprise, as well as everyone else's, the ball goes through it. She giggles and claps her hands excitedly, "Yay! This isn't so hard!"

The purple monster goes over and grabs the ball before standing in front of her. He passes it to her and says, "Try to do that past me, sweetheart…" making the other monsters laugh and jeer at her.

She eyes his 12-foot-tall, muscular form warily before gulping back her fear and saying, "Fine!" She dribbles the ball and tries to move past him, but he takes the ball from her easily.

He dribbles towards the hoop and dunks it backwards, smirking down at her as he does so. After letting go of the hoop, he grabs the ball and passes it to her, "Still think it won't be hard, princess?"

She shrugs, "So what? I still have practicing to do so… you shush!"

He chuckles and looks her up and down before saying, "You're a little cutie, but don't think that'll make me go easy on you…"

"Hmph! I don't need you to!" she says defensively before dribbling the ball at him again. She lasts a little longer this time, but in the end he wraps his arms around her to trap her before snatching the ball and dunking it. When he drops from the hoop and turns to face her again, she says angrily, "Hey! That's gotta be cheating or something!"

He chuckles, "I never said I was gonna play fair, did I?"

"But but…" she turns to Jake and Marco, "don't you HAVE to play fair?"

Marco nods, but Jake turns to Bugs, "In real life we have to, but… what about here?"

Bugs shakes his head sadly, "Anything goes, doc."

Amber's heart sinks, "Like… anything-anything?"

"Anything-anything."

"Well fuck…"

The purple monster comes to tower over her threateningly and growls, "Still wanna play with me, baby?" eyeing her body and suggestively licking his lips.

She whimpers and shakes her head, moving back to hide behind Tobias. She gives the ball to him, "Here go!"

He laughs, "Thanks a lot!" but moves towards the purple monster anyways. He dribbles the ball and just as the monster is about to snatch it from him, he says, "You know, I'm really into big, muscular guys…" giving him a wink. The monster looks at him with disgust and moves back, giving Tobias the opportunity to run past him and dunk the ball.

His friends burst out laughing and Amber says, "Aw poor Tobias, bein' rejected…"

He rejoins his friends and chuckles, "Eh, I'll live... He's not really my type anyways. But hey, look on the bright side… if anything goes for them, anything goes for us!"

Their moods lift at that and Marco says, "Haha that's right!"

The Monstars glare at them and the green one says, "Let's leave these losers to practice, they're gonna need it…" starting for one of the exits.

As they leave, the orange monster turns to them and growls, "You kids better watch yo' backs…"

When the Monstars are gone, Amber turns to exchange nervous glances with the others, "Please tell me that one of you has a plan?"

Jake gives her an encouraging smile, "Don't worry about it. We have the next few days to think of one. For now, let's just practice."

Marco chuckles, "Whatever you say, great and almighty leader…"

The toons all whoop and agree excitedly, happy to finally have some help.

Jake takes the time to explain the basics of basketball to the toons before having them practice. Amber and her friends soon realize that this is going to be even harder than they thought. The toons hurt each other more than they actually play the game. Jake sighs, "Does ANYBODY here know how to play basketball?"

"I do!" says a girl voice from the doorway. They all look over to see a beautiful blonde rabbit walking towards them, basketball in hand. She continues, "I'm here to try out for the team."

Bugs runs up to her, looking love-struck. "Heeeyyy…"

She holds out her hand, "Hi, I'm Lola Bunny."

"Lola?" he asks, shaking her hand.

She giggles, "Yes."

"Hi! My name is BUGS!" he says, accidentally belching the last part. He clears his throat and continues, "Wanna play a little one-on-one, doll?"

"Doll?" she asks, fire burning in her eyes.

"Uh-huh!" Bugs replies with hearts in his own.

"On the court, BUGS…" Lola challenges, mocking the way he belched his name.

"Sure!" he says, stumbling after her as she walks by him.

Tweety exclaims, "Ooo she's hot!" which makes Amber, Cassie, and Ashlee all start to giggle.

Jake, Marco, and Tobias chuckle and Marco says, "Dude… she IS pretty hot for a rabbit…"

Ashlee hits his arm, "You're disgusting!"

He shrugs, "It's true!"

"Ready?" Lola asks Bugs once they're in position.

"Yes," he replies. She starts dribbling and he tries to get the ball from her, "I got it! I got it!" But he doesn't. She dribbles circles around him and dunks the ball, leaving him dazed. Afterwards, she walks up to him and he dreamily asks, "Yes?"

Touching his face, she says, "Don't ever call me 'doll'," before walking away.

"Check!" Bugs says, going stiff as a board and falling flat on his face.

"Whoa! She's got skills!" Ashlee exclaims.

The others voice their agreement and Cassie says, "She is SO on the team!"

Lola smiles up at them, "Thanks girls." She then turns to leave, looking back at Bugs and saying, "Nice playing with you," before walking out the door.

Jake laughs, "Very smooth…"

Bugs sighs dreamily, "She's obviously nuts about me."

"Obviously," Amber says, smirking.

The others laugh and Jake says, "Well I'm glad that one more of us can play at least…"

The toons grin guilty at that and Bugs says, "Okay, okay, back to practicing!"

So they do just that. It takes a while before they start accomplishing anything, but at least they get there eventually. After a few hours, they're all beat. Jake says, "Okay, guys, that's enough for today. You're all doing a great job! Same time tomorrow?"

The toons all say yes, looking rather proud of themselves. With that, they all leave and go their separate ways. Only Bugs and Daffy remain behind with Amber and her friends.

Bugs says, "Come on, I'll show yah kids to your room now," gesturing for them to follow him. They do.


End file.
